


楚琮第六

by gdsukbba



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdsukbba/pseuds/gdsukbba





	楚琮第六

未成年小朋友听话不要看  
这章楚琮被羞辱出新高度  
天知道作者怎么想出来的这个情节……  
写的不是很合作者的心意 随便看看吧  
慎入！！！  
祝大家食用愉快

威尔看到此番胜景，欲望又高高挺立起来。林市长打电话吩咐让再送几个调教好的没开过苞的孩子上来。没一会，四个俊秀好看的男孩就进来了。他们是星图旗下还未出道的男团，今年也就16、17岁的年龄，穿着真丝睡衣，裸露出修长的腿和大片胸肌。他们来到恩客身边，看见星图高高在上，冰山禁欲的楚总此刻正浑身赤裸，成狗趴状跪伏在地毯上，楚琮努力地翘高屁股，菊穴含着一根尺寸骇人的按摩棒，肛口被人随意抠挖着。几人愕然，林市长调笑道：“过来向你们楚总学习学习，看看他是怎么取悦男人的。”

楚琮见到有人进来，拼命挣扎起来，力气大到医生几乎压制不住他。“不要，不要！你让他们滚出去！”他虽然是政界人尽皆知的男娼，但是对下依旧是杀伐决断的楚总，这四个禽兽专门叫来了他旗下的艺人，以后让他在公司该如何自处？这四个人真的就什么都不敢想，什么都不敢说吗？许是楚琮挣扎的太过，在外宾面前显得太没教养，林市长发狠在他菊穴上用力抽了一鞭，疼得楚琮瞬间说不出话来，只能冷汗涔涔地喘息。林市长把楚琮踹翻，又在分身上抽了扫了一鞭，恶声说到：“谁给你的脸？有没有点做母狗的自觉，自己这么骚还不让别人看？他们四人是有人要捧得，你算什么东西？还敢让他们滚出去？认清你自己的身份！”楚琮被打狠了，躺在地上一动不动，他整人似是失了魂，俨然变成了一个没了思想的性爱娃娃。市长深谙打一棍子给一颗糖的道理，便俯下身抚摸楚琮被打得委顿的分身，说：“听话，把我们伺候舒服了，你依旧是别人眼里的楚总，他们出去不会乱说的，再说，你一个人伺候我们五个，肯定吃不消吧。”“唔唔，哼，嗯……”楚琮分身受到抚慰，迷糊之中听到市长的安抚，小声哼哼着，下意识挺身追随着市长的手。

站在那里不知所措的男孩们觉得楚总真的是美到极致也骚的没边，仿佛这世间千种万种风情都被他一人占去了。几人知道自己的地位，他们只是权贵们想出来的新型戏虐楚琮的工具，为的是给楚琮难堪。不过他们看着楚琮，竟和那几个变态感同身受起来，这幅模样，谁不想狠狠地凌辱他呢？四人之前已经好好的准备过，此刻为坐在沙发上的人口交后，便坐在嫖客们的身上，纷纷吃下了那不为他们而勃起的肉棒。果然，总统见楚琮恢复点生气后，再次命令道：“楚琮，乖孩子，过来给他们舔舔。”楚琮努力压下眼中的屈辱，颤抖着爬了过来，低下头含住了他下属的分身。男孩看着他的老总此时正乖乖地俯在他身下，用他那极其娴熟的口技， 舔弄着少年没人愿意去碰的玉茎。他那茂密的睫毛丛中藏着几滴泪，美好得仿佛清晨的露珠，红唇柔腻，珍重且小心翼翼地包裹着肉棒，小舌灵动，嘬着少年的横沟。“真是绝色啊。”少年也是个苦命人，不情不愿以色侍人，被老男人调教，争不过也逃不过命运，不知未来的自己会不会变成楚琮这番模样，不，他没有楚琮这倾国倾城的颜色，未来肯定会比楚琮更惨。感受到少年欲望的膨胀，楚琮睁开眼睫，用温润可怜的眸子望着他。少年一个没忍住，尽数泄在了楚琮嘴里，楚琮似是毫不在意，把挂在唇角的精液色情地舔净，还伸出舌头给少年看，以证明自己全部吞咽下去。少年脑子一抽，一种同病相怜的悲哀感淹没了他，他心疼楚琮，也很喜欢面前这个美丽卑微的男人，竟用手温柔地摸着楚琮的脸，替他擦干了泪珠。 

少年的这个举动震惊了两人，少年瑟缩地抽回手，他不经主人同意擅自做动作，不知道最后得挨多少罚。更重要的是，他这般对楚琮，不知道那些人会借题发挥怎么为难楚琮。楚琮的反应更甚，他从没有被这么温柔的对待过，像是只受惊的猫咪，连滚带爬逃开，在远处缩成一团。总统气笑了：“楚琮，你真可以啊。谁都能被你勾住，连个卖屁股的鸭也想上你，嗯？”总统把坐在他身上的男孩扔到地上，用皮鞋碾压男孩的下体：“好一对奸夫淫妇，怎么这风月场还有真情流露？好感人哦。”他蹲在男孩耳边：“既然这样就去上了你的楚总好不好，你上了他，让他用后穴达到高潮，我就饶了你。”，“放心，你的楚总他浪得很，他最喜欢别人用大肉棒填满他的小骚洞。”

楚琮这回什么脸面也不顾了，大声哭喊着求饶，招来了医生的几脚，他被拽着头发拖到了男孩身前，几乎成为他身体一部分的按摩棒被粗暴地拔了出来，“啵叽”一声，扯出几条淫靡的肠丝。男孩的分身很不争气的硬了，还没等他反应过来，已经被总统按在楚琮身上，玉茎也滑进了楚琮松软的后穴中。

“……好松”太过疲劳的肉穴根本夹不住男孩秀气的玉茎，男孩只感受到甬道的温暖，然而并没有荣幸受到楚琮甬道的热情招待。于是男孩的阴茎就这么的从楚琮穴里滑了出来……这滑稽的一幕逗笑了几位嫖客，楚琮绝望的闭上了眼睛，总统倒是不生气了，拍拍男孩的头，说：“啧啧啧，你知道了吧，你心心念念想要的楚琮是个什么松货？”又踢了踢楚琮：“去把准备好的衣服穿上，木村先生想看你穿女装。”

下一章女装预告，楚琮这么美怎么能不穿女装？


End file.
